Paid In Full
by C.Queen
Summary: Alexei Dolohov is determined to settle things between him and Hugo Weasley once and for all. And as always it doesn't go at all the way he planned. Mini sequel to 'For 10 Galleons'.
1. Be Careful

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and all the situations said characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Just a reminder, pants refers to underwear in England. Also, for those who are interested, I do have a look picked out as to my idea of what my Hugo would look like when he's grown up. I couldn't find a pic I liked well enough, but if you type 'Leave Out All the Rest Sheriff Graham/ The Huntsman' in Youtube you can see. Ignore him kissing a girl and pretend it's Alexei lol.

Be Careful

After stowing away from his Quidditch gear in his locker Alexei Dolohov briskly bid his fellow teammates adieu and then headed out of the locker rooms, the look on his face keeping anyone from hailing the famous Quidditch seeker for a quick word or an offer to get a drink with them. The man's temper was as well known as his playing skills, and since everyone in the Wizarding World knew about him due to his strange connection to Hugo Weasley…well they just stayed out of his way a lot of the time even when he seemed to be in a good mood.

Since he was going to see Hugo his mood was not a good one.

He had had enough of the man leading everyone to believe that they were a couple and tonight they were going to have it out, Alexei silently fumed to himself as he headed for the exit. As embarrassing as it was, he was going to order the curly haired idiot to write out an announcement for his aunt to have placed in the Prophet. By Monday everyone would know that he was not the property of the annoying Gryffindor and that if the Wizarding World wanted the Weasley to live they would stop saying otherwise.

Hugo Weasley was not his lover and never would be. Maybe they'd made out a few times but that did not a relationship make. They'd never been on a single date, for Merlin's sake. He ended up making out with the Gryffindor a few times every year because the other man tricked him into it, simple as that. The man was an expert when it came to making him do things he didn't want to do and most of those tricks seemed to end in foreplay.

In fact, he was starting to think that manipulating him literally was foreplay for the messed up Gryffindor.

But he'd never let the man trap him into going to bed with him, Alexei reminded himself, hanging onto that fact somewhat desperately at this point. That was never going to happen. He'd put his wand to his head before he'd ever let that happen.

Though he'd die of the shame regardless.

Not that people seemed to realize that. No, they all seemed to think that just because everyone else couldn't help but like Hugo he was the same. And every time he tried to educate them about just how wrong they were they either backed off because they feared him or pointed out that since they'd graduated from Hogwarts he'd scared off a number of the men and women who were interested in dating the Gryffindor seriously. Apparently that meant he did care about Hugo but refused to admit it. As if. They just refused to grasp the fact that he'd gotten rid of those people not because he was jealous or anything, but because they so obviously weren't right for the man. And the more time the idiot wasted on losers the less chance Hugo had of finding the right person who was actually meant for him. Hugo wasn't going to give up on him completely until he was in love with someone else and therefore of course he wanted the other man to find that special someone.

He was not jealous. He didn't love the Gryffindor. End of story.

Unfortunately the vast majority of the Wizarding World was so stupid they thought he was living in denial, which was why he'd decided that if Hugo didn't agree to write the damn announcement for the paper when he got to the man's house, well then he was going to get violent and prove once and for all his feelings on the matter.

)

Walking up to the small cottage a short time later Alexei couldn't help but appreciate the scents and vibrant colors that surrounded him since Hugo's gardens were in full bloom. The man's cottage really was picture perfect, the ideal example of a small English cottage with its deceptively simple design and climbing plants growing over it to make it a part of the land surrounding it.

It was really too bad that the place's owner ruined his enjoyment of it every time, Alexei thought darkly as he stopped in front of the door and knocked hard. And oh but he better be there or else.

Moments later the door opened, the Slytherin blinking in shock as he stared blindly at the man in front of him while he tried to process what he was looking at.

As far back as Alexei could recall Hugo Weasley had never been the sort to care about his personal appearance. He'd seen the man not only wear two different socks, but two different shoes at the same time, so it was a blow of epic proportions to see just what the man could look like when he put serious effort into it.

He actually looked…sexy.

The man in question was dressed to the nines, wearing sharply ironed black trousers paired with a black dress shirt, vest and tie. His curls had even been sexily styled to fall in appealing ringlets around his head instead of falling wherever they pleased. The closely cropped beard Hugo was sporting…it drew his eyes to the man's lips in a way that was really making him uncomfortable.

And as icing on the cake Alexei's senses were assaulted when he finally managed to draw a breath, the scent of the Gryffindor mixed with spicy cologne throwing him that much more off balance.

"Why the hell are you dressed up like that?"

Blinking once at the Slytherin's tone of voice Hugo just smiled pleasantly, used to it. "I have plans this evening. Hello, Alexei."

"Some political thing your mother's dragging you to?" Embarrassed by his unexpected reaction to the other man Alexei moved closer to the man without thinking, getting another whiff of the cologne in the process. Dammit, what was the man wearing to make him feel so hot and bothered all of a sudden?

"No. I have a date."

Alexei wasn't even aware that he'd flinched a little as Hugo's words registered. He was dressed this way for someone else, made the effort to look more than just presentable for him or her when the man had never cared about that when it came to him before.

Stupid as it was, that was all the Slytherin could think as he struggled to keep his voice unaffected, reminding himself that he'd lectured himself repeatedly about occasionally getting these possessive feelings where the other man was concerned. Such feelings were not allowed.

"You're on your way out then?"

Again Hugo shook his head, not for a moment indicating he was aware of the man's conflicting emotions. "We're staying in for the evening should everything go according to plan. Actually, if you'd excuse me a minute I really need to check on the chicken. Take a seat in the parlor if you like or stay out here, I'll be back in just a moment."

Following the man into his house without asking himself why, Alexei trailed after Hugo, trying to get his head on straight because the fact that the man had a date should not have thrown him for such a loop. It was a good thing after all, it meant that the idiot was finally moving on and therefore would stop deliberately and inadvertently screwing with his own life. Of course if the person didn't suit Hugo that would be another story, but it had to be serious if the man had willingly gotten all dressed up for this guy or girl. How long had this been going on, anyway? They hadn't talked in a month because Hugo had been out of the country on a busman's holiday of some sort.

And then he saw the dining room table all decked out for the evening, making the Slytherin forget all about the fact that he was supposed to be acting like he didn't care a whit about Hugo getting serious about someone else. Because the fancily made up table, complete with flowers and candlesticks, was obviously set up for a romantic dinner for two.

He wasn't one of the two.

In some small part of his still functioning brain Alexei knew that he should be pleased, hadn't he told the other man countless times to give up him and instead find himself another man? Hadn't he even done his level best to throw Hugo at other men and women, hoping something would start so that he would be free to date men who didn't break up with him quickly because they couldn't stand to hurt the Gryffindor's feelings by poaching? He'd been pushing Hugo away for four years now, it was only natural that his words would finally get through the thickest skull he'd ever encountered.

So why did he feel such…such pain?

"Sorry about that. I don't tend to do very well in the kitchen, too easily distracted as you might imagine. But everything looks as it ought to…I think. I'll test it before I serve, just in case. Rosie thought that would be best."

None of what he was feeling must be on his face, Alexei decided, for the man to speak to him so casually as he walked into the room. But that wouldn't last for long, especially as he struggled to accept what the pain he was feeling indicated. "Since you have company coming I'll return at another time."

He wouldn't, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I have time now unless you've remembered a prior engagement. It must be something important after all, for you to come out here to see me willingly. Avoiding me is more your style." Holding out a glass Hugo watched the man take it and then brought his own glass to his lips, taking a sip of the cool iced tea.

Taking a sip of the tea, finding it sweetened exactly to his preference which just pissed him off, Alexei stare down at the glass as he rolled it around between his hands. "You know once I start yelling at you I have a hard time stopping, Weasley. And lover girl or boy must be coming soon for you to be all ready. I hate to be interrupted."

"My visitor is male."

That made it worse. So much worse somehow. "So how long before lover boy shows up to rescue you from my evil clutches then? Or is he such a pansy he'd take one look at us fighting and run in the other direction to avoid me taking him down as collateral damage?" Now that thought did appeal to him.

"Pansy is not a word any person would apply to him, no." Hugo was obviously amused at the very idea. "And I don't know exactly when he's coming; he didn't deign to inform me. I just know he's coming this evening."

"And you're letting this assehole treat you like that? Making you just wait for him to show up when it suits him? Where's your bloody pride as a man, Weasley?"

Shrugging like it was no big deal Hugo followed up the gesture with a nod to indicate he did understand where the Slytherin was coming from. "You aren't the patient sort unless it involves a snitch, Alexei. That you don't understand is…well…understandable. I consider him worth waiting for and that's really all that matters, isn't it? And I expect to be well rewarded for my patience so the end justifies the means so to speak."

"So what, as long as he eventually shows up to shag your brains out you don't get your pants in a twist about the fact that he treats you worse than I do?"

"My pants can't be in a twist at the moment since I'm not wearing any. Though I suppose there are some in my laundry basket that might possibly be twisted since I do tend to throw my clothes in there without straightening them out first." Hugo's gaze went thoughtful as he considered that.

"You're not wearing any…WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WEARING PANTS?" Setting his glass down so hard on the table it was a wonder it didn't shatter, Alexei got as up and in the other man's face as their difference in heights would allow. "GO GET SOME PANTS ON THIS INSTANT!"

"Uhm…why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Well that's not really a good reason, especially since I'm hoping to have my clothes torn off my body very shortly. The less articles of clothing I damage the less I'll have to replace at a later date. I hate shopping."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

Making a sound perilously close to a snarl Alexei moved behind the Gryffindor and started physically propelling the taller man out of the room, Hugo making no move to protest or dig in his heels. Which was a damn good thing because the Slytherin was holding onto what little control he had by a few very frayed threads at the moment.

Because while he knew that he wasn't behaving rationally, that his head definitely wasn't on straight, Alexei just didn't give a damn as he directed them to the staircase that would take them up to the second floor, giving Hugo a light shove to indicate that the other man was to head up.

"If you insist."

"Oh I do."

So they both headed up the stairs with Alexei following close behind, ready to force Hugo if that's what it took. But the man made no effort to resist and when they reached the top the Gryffindor willing pointed out the way towards his bedroom when Alexei demanded to know.

Propelling the man through the open door as soon as they reached it Alexei eyes made a quick scan of the room, those last remaining threads starting to slip from his fingers one after another.

The bed had been turned down in preparation of being used, a bottle he would bet his year's earnings was meant to provide lubrication rested within easy reach on the man's bedside table. There was an ice bucket set on the other side of the table, the top of a champagne bottle visible over the rim. The whole room had been thoroughly cleaned and several small, full vases had been placed around the room to perfume the air with scents that combined seductively. Hell, there were even candles scattered here and there, though they at least looked used.

And clutching the final thread in a death grip Alexei glared at the Gryffindor who was simply standing there, watching him with a vaguely curious expression on his face. "Quite the setup you've got here. No restraints so that he can't run away when he realizes the trouble he's gotten himself into?"

Hugo raised a single eyebrow as he seemed to consider it. "No, though I suppose I could use my tie for that if I had to. Personally I'd rather be the one tied if given the choice."

Snap

)

"So you like to be tied up, do you, Weasley? You love to be at the mercy of another man, helpless to stop him as he does whatever he likes to your body, uses you for his pleasure while you struggle beneath him, completely at his control and mercy." All but purring his words Alexei's eyes were nearly black and all predator as he reached out to finger the Gryffindor's tie, sliding it between his fingers from the top to the bottom before he wrapped the material around his now fisted hand, yanking the other man down so that their faces were closer together. "Well, Weasley? Is that what you want, what has you waiting for this lover of yours so eagerly?"

"Yes."

Honesty was not the best policy in this case.

"Well then, let's make it easy for the both of you then. You're not wearing any pants so they won't get ruined, well why don't you just strip now and save the both of you the trouble? I'll be more than happy to tie you to the bed so you're all laid out and waiting for him when you lover finally arrives. That way he'll know exactly what you want from him, won't he?"

Something flickered in the Gryffindor's eyes then, but only for a second. "And why would you help me?"

"For old times' sake." Was Alexei's flatly delivered answer.

Hugo considered this and then pointed out that he couldn't do as he was suggesting while the man had a grip on his tie.

Letting go of the tie Alexei felt the air leave his lungs as he watched the man undo the tie and then hold it out to him, the Slytherin taking it reflexively, never taking his eyes off the man's long, beautiful hands as they returned to remove each layer of clothing he wore, taking off the vest and then his shirt, calmly undoing each button before shrugging off the garment and allowing it to slide from his fingers and hit the floor to join the vest. From there the Gryffindor's hands went to his belt, undoing it quickly before undoing his trousers, allowing them to fall from his hips to pool at his feet.

Stepping out of them Hugo stood before him as naked as the day he was born for a moment before giving him his back as he walked over to climb into his bed, shifting over until he was lying dead center before raising his arms above his head, silently inviting the other man to come over and secure them there.

Walking over Alexei placed one knee on the bed, leaning over to quickly use the tie to secure the other man's hands to the headboard. And when that was done he looked down, meeting the brown eyes that stared up at him.

"Bad idea, Weasley."


	2. What You Wish For

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading.

What You Wish For

Ignoring Hugo's inquiry as to why trusting him had been a bad idea Alexei simply lowered his head and bit down hard at the spot where the Gryffindor's neck met his shoulder, taking pleasure in the startled yelp Hugo made in reaction to the move. And he'd barely started. Barely started because Alexei was determined to thoroughly mark up the man's skin with his lips and teeth until it was plain as day that someone else had been there already. A physical show of possession that would make it clear to this guy Hugo was interested in that his boyfriend had let someone else claim him.

See if the bastard wanted Hugo then.

And not knowing how long he had before the intruder would arrive, Alexei wasted no time and did nothing to sooth the marks his teeth made or the flesh he bruised as he sucked it between his lips. It occurred to him that he could mark the other man with his hands too but that thought came and went in a flash as he had no wish to leave marks that spoke of force and restraint.

Not that the man wasn't restrained, but Hugo didn't seem to be fighting his restraints so the markings there would be minimal. He wasn't complaining either, the only sounds the Gryffindor making ones that spoke of pleasure as opposed to pain. Since he wasn't being very gentle or considerate as he moved down the lightly freckled chest Alexei surmised that Hugo liked it a little rough, which just did things to him that he'd rather not think about and spurred him on.

Shifting down the man's body Alexei jerked the man's leg and over and onto his shoulder, turning his head to suck on the pale inner thigh pressed against his face, briefly glancing down Hugo's body when a very sexy groan escaped the Gryffindor's lips. "Like that, don't you?"

"You have no idea. Don't stop."

Having no intention of stopping Alexei simply set the one leg down and then lifted the other so that he could nibble there, loving how sensitive the skin was beneath his lips. Alexei nipped hard when he got perilously close to the target and then froze as a loud noise suddenly jostled his concentration, his head immediately going to the look at Hugo, who stared back at him with passion heavy eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"I have a doorbell you can set off if I don't come after knocking. I get involved in my work you see, but even I can't miss the sound of cannon fire. Just ignore it, whoever it is can send a patronus or a letter if it's important."

Face closing down Alexei removed Hugo's leg from his shoulder and then sat up, his eyes dark and hot with barely restrained emotion as the most logical explanation occurred to him. "Could it be the lover you're waiting for?"

When just the briefest look of confusion came into the Gryffindor's eyes a little warning bell went off in the Slytherin's head. The alarm that went off whenever it suspected that once again he'd just fallen into one of Hugo's traps.

And that seed grew as he was reminded of the fact that Hugo had not fought or protested anything they'd done since they'd entered the bedroom. Everything the man had done since then was completely against everything he knew about the man's character if the man was actually seeing someone else. Hugo wasn't the cheating sort, nor was he the type to sleep with someone who would have no problem with his lover being sexually touched by another man.

"You bastard…you…this was another one of your traps, wasn't it? You weren't expecting someone, you were just trying to make me jealous and maneuver me into your bed!"

That it had worked on both counts would have mortified him if not for the fact that he was too busy being embarrassed over how happy he was to learn that someone hadn't replaced him in Hugo's affection. Well that and by this point he was so used to the man playing him this way that it didn't piss him off to the total meltdown degree that it once had.

"I didn't lie. Everything I said was true."

Eyes narrowing Alexei wasn't buying it. "Then where the hell is he? This man you were waiting for? Why would you let me have you like this without putting up a fight?"

Hugo was silently for several heartbeats and then his lashes came down, hiding his eyes from view. "I knew you were coming. You asked Lily when I was coming home from my holiday because you wanted to make me write a letter to put in the Prophet so people would know we weren't a couple. You aren't a procrastinator in general so I figured it was safe to anticipate you dropping by as soon as Quidditch practice was over today so that you could enjoy your weekend. So I wasn't lying…I just didn't say that I meant you."

"Dammit. Dammit you know I hate when you manipulate me like this!"

"No you don't." Was the Gryffindor's quiet response, which just gave it that much more impact. "You like it because then everything that happens is automatically my fault and not yours."

Opening his mouth Alexei closed it just as quickly, hating that he knew in his gut that the other man had hit the nail on the head.

Infuriated by that and the fact that Hugo wasn't meeting his gaze Alexei moved up the length of the bed and reaching out forcefully tipped the Gryffindor's chin up, making it clear he wanted Hugo to look at him.

And then he wished he hadn't, the sadly resigned look in the other man's eyes sending little shards of glass slicing into his own heart, surprising and hurting him as much as it had hurt earlier when he'd believed himself replaced.

"You're going now, aren't you?"

)

Even as the words hung between them a cat made up of ghostly white and silver mist leapt through the bedroom door and into the room, bounded over to effortless pounce up and onto the bed before walking up alongside them before coming to a stop beside Hugo's head, a voice coming from it one that both men recognized as belonging to Lily Potter.

"So are you not answering your door because your latest run in with Dolohov has you licking your wounds or did he finally lose it and you're currently bleeding out on your living room floor from your massive injuries while I stand out here like an idiot? Message me back ASAP or I'm coming in, Huey."

"She thinks I'd murder you?"

"Well you do threaten to do it often enough in her hearing range. She has ears like a cat, no pun intended." Hugo sighed and then nodded his chin in the direction of the bedside table to his right. "My wand is over there. Since you probably like seeing me bound up like this would you just put it in my hand, please? I don't have to wave it to conjure up my own patronus to tell her there's no reason for her to come looking for me."

Shifting off the man Alexei retrieved the wand from where it rested, partially hidden behind the man's alarm clock. Twirling it between his fingers he turned back to look at him questioningly. "You hid it on the nightstand instead of carrying it on you? You sure that was wise seeing you knew I was coming?"

Hugo's eyes tracked every movement of the wand as opposed to meeting his gaze. "I didn't anticipate you offering to tie me to the bed. I thought my hands would be free and my wand wouldn't do me any good in my trouser pocket on the floor. I wanted it in easy grabbing distance."

Not surprisingly Alexei found himself torn between being incredibly impressed despite himself that the Gryffindor had anticipated things so perfectly and pleased that even though he'd fallen into another of the man's traps he'd still managed to surprise Hugo. "Well at least I'm not too predictable yet." He murmured softly to himself as he placed the wand in Hugo's hand, having every intention of taking it back once the other man insured that Lily wouldn't be coming to the rescue.

Aiming the wand as best he could towards the bare floor Hugo didn't speak the spell, obviously not wanting to reveal how to make speaking patronuses as it was a well kept secret amongst members of The Order of the Phoenix and their offspring.

The creature that formed from the silver white mist surprised him, the wolf lazily waving its tail in the air as it was informed to tell Lily that he wasn't licking his wounds but that he had a lot to think about after Alexei's visit and didn't want company.

Message received the wolf nodded its great head and then slinked out of the room like the predator it was.

"A wolf, how fitting." Alexei stated softly as he turned back to give Hugo's his full attention. "You are a wolf in sheep's clothing, aren't you, Hugo Weasley?"

Hugo seemed to consider the validity of the observant for a moment before breaking into a wide, adorable grin that lit up his face. "You know…I think that's one of the few compliments you've ever paid me in all our time together."

Thinking back Alexei had to admit it probably was as he took the man's wand from him, casually tossing it back onto the table. While there were things about the other man he admired he never willingly stated so because he'd thought it would encourage Hugo to think that they would ever be a couple.

Yet here they were now, Hugo naked and covered in marks he'd put on the man's skin to essentially state that very fact. That the Gryffindor belonged to him no matter what anyone, including Hugo, thought about that.

It was at times like this that he was brutally reminded that only Hugo could make him feel like such a complete and total idiot.

"Alexei?"

"What?"

"If you want to avoid running into her there's a backdoor to my place. Though she'll probably be gone in the next minute or so. She knows I don't like having people around after you and I go head to head."

Since Hugo rarely showed any serious reaction to their fights that statement surprised the Slytherin enough to have Alexei giving the other man a questioning look. "And why is that?"

Hugo's lips curved into a small, ruefully little smile. "I don't take rejection nearly as well as you obviously think I do. When you leave I'm going to eat a lot of cookie dough ice cream and watching a certain scene from the first Avengers movie. You resemble the character Loki somewhat, so I find it very therapeutic to watch you get slammed around by the Incredible Hulk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…but I'm pretty sure I should be pissed at you."

"I thought you were already pretty pissed at me?"

He should be and yet…and yet yelling at the other man really wasn't what he wanted to do right now, Alexei realized, reminded of their present circumstances as he watched the Gryffindor squirm a little under his watchful gaze.

Because at the end of the day some strange, twist of fate had resulted in them being bound to each other in a way that had them gravitating towards the other even when they were pissed off or hurting over something the other had said or done.

Today he'd crossed the line where Hugo was concerned, push across it when he'd thought he'd been replaced. He'd fallen into the most deadly of traps long ago, and had gotten used to it while he'd lived in denial about it. And there really was no going back now, not unless he wanted to devote himself to trying to severe that bond the way a trapped wolf gnawed off its own leg to get out of a trap.

Because even if he succeeded, like the wolf he'd lose a piece of himself he'd mourn the loss of for the rest of his life.

It was time to accept the truth about what Hugo Weasley meant to him.

)

Lowering his head Alexei pressed his lips against Hugo, the kiss gentle and seeking, something in him feeling like this time he needed permission, he needed it to be as much Hugo's move as his own. And when the lips under his opened and moved against his without hesitation Alexei smiled a little before turning all his attention to simply snogging the other man, making no attempt to do more than deepen the kiss while his hands continued to support his weight. Gentle wasn't a word he would ever use to describe himself, but he found he could almost be as he sought to discover, through this simplest of acts, just how much he needed Hugo Weasley in his life.

Ironically enough…the answer didn't even surprise him that much.

When he pulled away it wasn't to leave, but to reach down and cross his arms in front of him, lifting his jumper up and over his head. He was still dressed after all, and that just wouldn't do.

He could also see in the other man's eyes that Hugo didn't trust the sudden shift in his behavior and Alexei figured that was only to be expected. It was pretty much his own standard procedure where the other man was concerned.

Coming to the conclusion that the Gryffindor must think he intended to lead him on and then leave in revenge, which okay, was so something he would have done in the past if he hadn't seen the dangers of getting this up close and personal with one of his life's biggest constants. So he couldn't blame him…and knew a pretty sure fire way to prove he was serious and wasn't trying to manipulate Hugo in turn.

Swallowing hard Alexei undid the tie wrapped around Hugo's hands and lightly tossed it off to the side while Hugo instinctively moved his arms away from the headboard and absently rubbed his wrists to improve the circulation in them while watching him closely as he sat up a little, not wanting to be loomed over.

Knowing the likelihood he'd back out if he stopped to think about what he was doing Alexei approached his actions the way he approached catching a snitch. With a single-minded focus that blocked out everything else out.

Kneeling in front of Hugo Alexei took another deep breath and then bracing his hands on either side of Hugo's thighs leaned forward to take the other man's erection into his mouth, feeling Hugo's hips piston automatically as his lips closed around him, his name escaping Hugo's lips in a combination of shock and pleasure.

As he wasn't the type to kneel for anyone or give selflessly Alexei wasn't surprised to hear the Gryffindor gasped out a number of 'Whys?' in between strangled moans and hoarse cries for more. He was pretty surprised at himself truth be told. But he was busy trying to figure out what the hell he was doing to answer Hugo, having never done this before, and he figured that keeping Hugo's off balance whenever possible where he was concerned was the only way they were going to survive each other.

He was doing pretty well too up until Hugo remembered that his hands were in fact free and started touching him, stroking his, long, surprisingly strong fingers through his hair in loving urgency before one hand dropped down to touch the back of his neck and his shoulders, kneading the sensitive skin there. The combination of all that, plus hearing how good he felt to touch and how skilled his mouth and tongue was just a little too much for Alexei to handle thanks to Hugo's very descriptive and visual vocabulary, the leash he barely ever bothered to keep on his passionate nature threatening to snap like a twig and explode over both of them.

So he lifted his head up just long enough to inform the Gryffindor that unless he wanted to be mindlessly fucked instead of taken properly he'd stop talking and simply enjoy this while it lasted because he wasn't going to be going down on him again anytime soon. He'd much rather he burying himself inside Hugo's pretty ass and he said so.

Hugo studied him for a moment and then shifted slightly across the bed, Alexei giving a small growl of warning at the action until he realized that Hugo had been moving towards the table to grab the bottle of oil he'd noticed earlier, catching it reflexively when it was lightly tossed at him.

"I'd rather have you inside of me than me inside your mouth if given a choice too."

Studying the bottle for a moment Alexei's lips slowly curled into what could only be termed a rakish grin as he pulled out the stopper, pouring a fair amount of the slippery liquid into his palm before coating his fingers with it.

Shifting back when Hugo moved to stretch out more the Slytherin's grin grew as his Gryffindor opened his legs for him without being asked, inviting him inside of him. Inviting him to take what was his. And that was precisely what he intended to do, Alexei thought as he slowly worked his first finger inside the other man's tight little ass, loving the fact that when he looked into Hugo's eyes he saw that he was all the man was thinking about. All he could think about.

For the moment, Hugo was all he could think about too.


	3. My Love

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

My Love

Loving the way every movement of the man's body was designed to draw more pleasure out of what he was doing, Alexei watched Hugo's face with rapt attention, taking his cues from every gasp and breathy moan for more. Every emotion and feeling was laid out on Hugo's face, the other man making not the slightest move to hide his pleasure or need for more.

Working the next finger inside Alexei flexed and moved them, not wanting to draw this part out any longer than necessary. Because his fingers weren't what he wanted to bury deep inside his Gryffindor, Alexei thought as he focused on preparing Hugo to take him. No, he wanted what Hugo wanted so much he could taste it.

The third finger took a little more preparation and lubricant, Hugo's body proving more resistant now even though the Gryffindor obviously wanted it and was trying to relax. "Been a while?"

Digging his fingers into his bed Hugo stopped biting down on his bottom lip long enough to answer that. "Actually, I loosened myself up earlier…but apparently I didn't do as thorough a job as I'd thought. Sorry about that."

Licking his lips as he imagined it, Alexei's voice was a mix of lust and erotic censor. "Started the party without me?"

"I thought of you the whole time."

"Then you're somewhat forgiven."

Slowly pulling his fingers back out again Alexei lubed them up again and then returned to his opening Hugo up that much more, though eventually he couldn't take anymore with Hugo moaning out his name and begging him to take him. The man really did have a way with words when he put his freakishly brilliant mind to it.

Needless to say Hugo cursed him out creatively when he withdrew his fingers the second time.

"I need to lube something else before I fuck you blind, Weasley."

"Oh. That's okay then. May I, please?"

Chuckling, the man sounded like he was asking for more sugar in his tea, Alexei handed over the bottle of oil with a shaking of his head, his amusement dying a quick death though as soon as Hugo had coated his fingers and reached down between them to fist his hands around his already aching erection.

Closing his eyes in pleasure as Hugo pumped his hand up and down, distributing the oil thoroughly over the length that pulsed for him, Alexei took his turn moaning and egging the Gryffindor on. Muscles that he'd spent countless hours in the gym honing quivered in sweaty surrender, and his line of vision began to blur so that he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasure completely, doing some groaning of his own when Hugo's hand left him when he was so close to coming.

But that of course reminded him of what they were aiming for, highlighted by Hugo stretching out his body before him, offering himself up with a low whine of need.

And not about to waste any more time Alexei jerked the man's legs up high on his waist, reached between them to take himself in hand, and then positioning himself took what was his in one quick, possessive thrust that took him deep within Hugo's hot, tight body.

"Oh fuck. Oh hell. Shit." Groaning low in his throat Hugo words overshadow Alexei groans of pleasure. It was his next words that had Alexei going still while the Gryffindor obviously struggled to control his body's reaction to Alexei's deep penetration. "Oh Merlin but you're so much bigger than my fingers. I knew it would smart a little but fuck. Give me a sec."

The fact that the man was openly swearing and not apologizing for it was telling, almost as telling as the Gryffindor's other comment. And even though his brain was telling him that he was absolutely out of his mind to even entertain the idea, Alexei couldn't help but listen to the little voice that whispered seductively of the fact that he'd never once heard any of the man's former dates ever mention having had sex with Hugo.

"Weasley…you have…done this before…right?"

"Nope." And the eyes that Hugo had closed in concentration flashed open, his pale legs tightening around Alexei's waist despite the discomfort the movement caused. "And if you back off now I fucking swear I'll give you the beating you've been asking for for four fucking years, you Slytherin bastard!"

Having tensed at the sensations Hugo's movements had unintentionally caused, Alexei had to work hard to keep himself still, focusing desperately on keeping his voice even as he demanded to know how the hell the Gryffindor could still be a virgin given how many men and women he'd dated in the past.

"I made a deal with my family that if they didn't interfere with us and come after you because of me I'd date other people and give them a chance to change my mind about how I feel about you." Gaining some mastery over his body as it began to adapt to having Alexei buried deep inside, Hugo was just able to work up a rueful smile. "I only promised to date them, not sleep with them. Some of them did interest me sexually, but I knew it wouldn't be fair to them, when I was always wishing it was you I was with. I don't use people…I just occasionally manipulate…sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay…you a lot of the time, but I don't with everyone else. I don't have to, since they find me so adorable."

Rolling his eyes at the man's matter of fact response, not to mention the totally bizarre pleasure he took in the fact that he was the only one Hugo was devious with, Alexei muttered under his breath that he was surprised Hugo's curiosity about what sex was like hadn't gotten to him. The man's endless interest in everything was one of his major weak points. And talking would, Merlin willing, distract them from the sex the fates kept interrupting them from having.

"I didn't say I didn't investigate the pleasure to be had, I just said I didn't take any lovers." Hugo informed him, the smile that curved his lips so sexual in nature that Alexei automatically wanted to bite them. "I'm very, very good with my hands, and there are alternatives to experiment with."

Eyes flaring at the mental images the other man was painting in his head, Alexei automatically leaned forward to bite down on Hugo's swollen bottom lip, the movement reminding them both of the fact that they were still joined.

Only this time the moan that escaped Hugo's lips was of pure pleasure.

"Oh. Do that again, please."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

More than happy to do so Alexei slowly began to move, drawing out each thrust carefully this time, taking the time to steal quick kisses in between as Hugo relaxed beneath him and started to move into every thrust, the two finding a rhythm that worked for them. There were no more sounds of pain, only pleasure as they concentrated only on what brought them and the other pleasure.

His fingers digging into Alexei's shoulders Hugo's eyes remained open and focus on him now, his breath hitching and coming out in shaky pants. "Tell me you want me, Alexei."

"You're more a pain in my ass then I just was to yours…but yes, damnit to hell, I want you. And I'm having you now."

And he did, with a thoroughness that insured that both men were about ready to collapse from exhaustion and the building pleasure when Hugo climaxed under Alexei, the Slytherin following shortly after, betraying himself by calling the other man's name as he did so.

They both also rated their respective orgasms as being worth the four year wait, and fell asleep soon afterwards.

)

Lazily opening his eyes Hugo closed them again on a sigh of contentment as his brilliant, even when sleepy mind reminded him of the fact that the body he felt against his was Alexei's. The Slytherin hadn't tried to sneak away during the night, and at some point the other man's head had left his pillow and had moved to his upper arm slash shoulder, which was why he didn't have a whole lot of feeling there at the moment. Not that he minded in this case of course.

Alexei could indeed still surprise him, the Gryffindor thought with a rueful little smile. He'd figured it would take at least a couple months of semi regular sex before Alexei willingly stayed with him until morning.

Mentally evaluating his other predicted landmarks Hugo shifted the expected timelines with a great deal of pleasure and anticipation. Not that he hadn't been willing to wait four and a half years for the man to willingly tell him he loved him outside the bedroom, Hugo acknowledged with a grin, but it was nice to know that he could probably cut a year and three months off of that prediction.

That was still a ways away though so he'd concentrate on his next goal, which was-

"You're plotting, aren't you?"

Lips automatically twitching at the Slytherin's tone of voice, Hugo knew better than to deny it. "Only a little."

Remaining where he was and not even bothering to open his eyes, Alexei let his sarcasm make his point for him since he was too relaxed and worn out to put much effort into trying to move for the moment. "Right…and Father Christmas is a real person."

"He might have been." Hugo countered, perfectly serious as he slipped into his educational tone. "Many believe his root beginning dates back to Saint Nicholas, who was an actual person in Muggle history. Even the tallest of tales usually has some truths in it, would you like to learn more about him?"

Silence, and then….

"Weasley, you're pissing me off. You know what to do about that."

And knowing exactly what to do Hugo slid down the bed a little so that they were face to face and then pressed his lips against Alexei's, insuring that it would be a while before they spoke of anything but their desire for the other.

THE END

Note: Sorry this is a little short, the fanfic was only supposed to be two chapters to begin with. Anyways, hopefully you guys now understand why I ended 'For 10 Galleons' the way I did. I knew Alexei would draw things out so that it would take years before they got anywhere lol. Thanks for reading, will try to come up with something new for these guys soon!


End file.
